


Party Trick

by Aquafolie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Comic, Fan Comics, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Heavy flirting, I'm Serious, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Iron Man 1, Short, Tony is being super cheesy, almost warrants a trigger warning with how cheesy he is, card tricks, more like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquafolie/pseuds/Aquafolie
Summary: A diplomatic event playing as a party isn't the kind of fun that ambassador Loki Odinson likes, but it's not as if his brother Thor is giving him any choice. Thankfully, Loki meets an interesting person while he's there and the night begins to finally look up.Warning for EXTREME cheesinessLength : 8 pages





	Party Trick

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @buying_the_space_farm for the help with the summary and to @Arabesqueangel for beta reading the comic.
> 
> Since it’s all images, there is no word count so I put the page number as a indication of length. If you have a better idea, don’t hesitate to suggest it!

**Author's Note:**

> This short fancomic was made for a Frostiron Gift Exchange. The original prompt was :  
College AU (doesn't have to be) Thor drags Loki to a party with his new friends and Loki not knowing any of them ends up sitting alone at a table, bored out of his mind. Out of the blue some guy drops down on the sofa across from him. 'Hi, I thought you might like a little company. Do you like card tricks? Can I show you a little party trick?'. He holds up a deck of cards, clearly rambling at this point. 'I'm Tony by the way.' Loki, deciding that this is better than staring holes into the walls agrees. Tony proceeds by having him pick a card at random. Tony then places it back into the deck and shuffles. He starts laying out cards and ends when he reaches 10. He looks up at Loki and asks him if he noticed anything interesting about these cards. Loki shakes his head and Tony looks him directly in the eyes and says 'It's my number, call me.' He then gives him an over exaggerated wink and disappears back into the crowd.
> 
> So yeah Tony was already a bit cheesy in the original prompt and I was like " Well, why not make this ten times worse ? " haha


End file.
